Cold Hearts Thawed Out
by fl0urished
Summary: A series of 200 to 1,000 word, unrelated brengela one shots ranging from fluffy to angsty. AU mostly. Femslash.
1. Hard Rain

The crisp smell of rain permeates through the night air. It's been a long day, 15 work hours straight, and she just wants to be home. She took a cab into work today because her car was getting repairs done, so she called the company again to come pick her up, at 12:30am.

The rain starts to soak through her trench coat, turning the white color into a beige tone. She had been standing outside for only five minutes, but it felt like forever. Every breath she drew in felt like needles in her lungs. She was probably getting sick.

Beyond the white noise of the rain rang subtle sounds of boots against wet cement.

"Is there any reason why you're standing alone outside in the rain, sweetie?"

Angela. She should have known. She always checks on her like clockwork.

"My car is currently undergoing repairs, so I had to call a cab. So I'm here, waiting for it." She drops her head to her soaked shoes, seeing the bottoms of her pants darken with water.

"Why didn't you bring an umbrella? Jeez, Brennan you're gonna get sick!"

"I am fine, Angela. But thank you for the concern."

"Hush, Brennan. Just stand under my umbrella with me. I'll wait with you until the cab comes."

She doesn't respond, she just nods her head subtly and moves herself under the umbrella. It's small. So it's a tight fit underneath. She bumps shoulders with Angela, but her body isn't underneath yet. Angela realizes, and warps her arm around Brennan's waist, pulling her closer.

Drops of rainwater drip from Brennan's hair, eyelashes, and chin. She feels like she's been submerged in a tank. Angela took the edge of her sleeve and brought it to Brennan's face, soaking up the rain water.

"You're probably gonna get sick."

"I know."


	2. Under The Influence

**Just to reiterate, all of these chapters are going to be between 200 to 1000 words. All chapters are unrelated (mostly) and this is basically a place where I can sort out all of the drabbles I've ever wanted to to, and maybe i'll take one and work it into a bigger story if I like it that much.**

* * *

"You… are _really_ pretty tonight."

Angela holds her beer in her hand loosely, pointing towards the figure before her. Her arms rests on the top of the bar the keep her steady.

"I know, I get that quite often, but thank you."

"No but like, you don't **understand**." Angela throws her hands into the air to emphasize her feelings.

"Brennan you're so gorgeous like WOW you're so pretty why can't **I ** be as pretty as you?"

"Angela are you drunk?"

"Noooo. No no I'm just speaking the truth!" Her step forward causes her to stumble. Brennan catches her before she falls fully.

"Are you going to be okay? Your breath smells like rubbing alcohol and you are most likely well about legal blood-alcohol limit."

"I'm FINE Brennan, but not as fine as _you_."

Brennan's face began to turn red, spreading all the way down her neck. She gets complimented often, but not so often like this. She knows Angela is drunk, she knows she's beautiful, but the compliment she's receiving still resonate within her.

"Do you mean that? That you think I'm gorgeous?"

Angela gets closer to Brennan and brings her arms around Brennan's neck.

"Uhm of course! Even a blind man could see that."

"Thank you."

Brennan feels Angela's fingers linger on the back of her neck and she looks down. Angela pulls her dangerously close.

"Hope you don't mind that I wanted a closer look."

"Not at all."


	3. Accessories

**I have so much to write about it isn't even funny. Hope your feelings are as great as mine about these two. And thank you to everyone who's favoriting/sending feedback, it's much appreciated. xo**

* * *

"The top of the left tibia seemed to been cut using some sort of serrated blade, most likely hand held with a handle…"

The words floated in Angela's subconscious, but she couldn't pay attention to what Brennan was saying. It had been an awfully long day and her attention was fading in and out. She knew the context, but not the details.

When Brennan lowered her head, a few strands of hair landed on her face. She quickly tucked them behind her ear, only to have them fall back into her face. Angela was so fixated on the details that she didn't even hear the question being asked.

"Did you hear what I said, Angela?"

Angela jumped in place lightly, trying to pretend she didn't just completely zone out.

"Uhm, yeah! Sure!"

"Okay great. You should get working on that then."

Brennan turns her head back down towards the bones, her face illuminated by the examination table, the stray hairs still in her face, no matter how many times she tucked them behind her ears.

"Hold on, Bren."

Angela walks around the table to where Brennan's standing, her left hand on the table, right hand on her him, facing toward Angela.

Angela bring her hands to her head where she removes a bobby pin from her hair, her fringe of beautiful brown hair falling into her face.

"Here."

Angela brings her hand to Brennan's face, fingers gently taking the stray hairs and pinning them back. The subtle touch of Angela's fingertips on her face is not unnoticed by Brennan, and it makes her quiver.

"You didn't have to do that, Angela."

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to."


	4. Dawn

The lime green apron hugs her body in all the right spots. It shows off her curves and she loves it. She'd wear it outside of the kitchen, but she knows that's very unconventional.

But hell with it, she's very unconventional as it is.

She only got so far though. She placed all the food on the tray; only vegan. She learned to cook vegan a when they first moved in together. Occasionally she eats vegan as well, but she likes her awful diner food every once in a while.

Walking towards the stairs, she's met with the creek of the steps.

_Great. I was going to surprise her_.

She's met with messy hair that's in a bun and half-open eyes. It was a beautiful sight.

"Why are you awake so early, Ange?"

Brennan's hand rests on the banister, four steps above floor level.

"It's your birthday. You should know that."

Brennan ducks her head and walks down to see the tray in Angela's hands.

"You know I'm not partial to gifts, or surprises of any kind."

Angela shrugs and turns out a smile.

"I know, but I figured you deserve a day off. You haven't stopped working since I met you. You deserve to be treated."

Brennan takes the tray from Angela's hands and walks it to the nearest table to place it on. She walks back to Angela and grabs her hand.

"Well the social and cultural views of a birthday come with asking for whatever I want within boundaries. So what I want is to sleep for another hour, and you are more than welcome to join, if you accept my offer."

Angela's smile widened. How could she say no to Brennan? Those deep swirls of blue's and green's in her eyes pleading into the pools of brown in Angela's.

"How could I say no?"


	5. Phone Calls From Home

**This one is more canon, in the sense B&B are together and Angela/Hodgins are together. Also a lot longer. Based off of 8x02.**

* * *

Her sleep wasn't well. She was tossing and turning constantly. A line of sweat started to appear on her brow, and then she woke up. Her hair was a mess and her breathing was labored. She hasn't had a nightmare like that since the night before the Gravedigger case.

Since she got home from being on the run with Christine, she and Booth have been butting heads frequently. The stress had been overtaking her days, and she just needed a break. Then she remembered what Angela told her earlier that day.

_Just know, that if you wake up in the middle of the night screaming, that you can call me and we can talk it out._

She could take her up on that offer, but she'd feel defeated. She knows she can go back to sleep eventually, but the nightmare was plaguing her mind.

Fuck it.

She takes her back sweater off of her nightstand and puts it on. She grabs a notebook from her dresser and tells Booth where she'll be.

She should probably call Angela before just walking out the door first.

Her fingers nervously tap the keys on the home phone. Her index finger hovering over the call button for a good 30 seconds before pressing the button.

* * *

Soundly sleep on her side of the king bed, Angela was stirred from her sleep with the sound of her cellphone vibrating on her end table.

_Who on God's earth is calling me_.

She lazily extends her arm to grab her phone and the light illuminates her face with the name on the caller I.D.

**BRENNAN HOME PHONE.**

_This is a joke right? Brennan never calls me this late, let alone calls me without warning._

The phone has already rung three times already, so she decides to answer in a soft voice.

"Bren what's wrong? You never call me this late."

Angela gets out of bed and walks out of her room, careful not to disturb Hodgins.

"How did you possibly know it was me calling you?"

"Caller ID, sweetie."

"Oh, yes. I forgot."

Silent pause.

"Why are you calling so late? Is everything alright? You never call this late."

Brennan sighed. "Yes, I know. I had just abruptly woken up… and I remembered that you told me that it was okay to call you whenever I needed to if I felt like my emotions were in a state of disarray."

"Yeah, I did say that. I'm glad you felt it okay to call me, I know that's not like you."

"It's not, and that is why I need your help to piece things together."

Angela sat down on the couch downstairs. She was walking and talking on the phone.

"Does this mean you want to come over?"

"If it's not too much trouble."


	6. Restless

**This is my absolute favorite of the series I've written so far. I hope you like it as well.**

* * *

Her fingers danced along the keyboard, waiting for her mind to process words. She needed to get this paper work done, but it just wasn't happening. The more she thought about how she needed to do it, the less motivated she felt.

It had been a long week, every day coming in at 9am, leaving at 9pm earliest. Everything felt like one big blur of a day. Little sleep graced her eyes that week, and it was making her resolve wear thin.

The knock on the glass of her door frame to her office broke her out of the trance.

"_What do you want?_"

Her tone was sharp and irritated- shaky and uncomfortable.

"Woah, is everything alright? You're never this tense."

Angela walked through the doorframe slowly, as if how she walked would further effect Brennan's mood. She was hesitant to even continue the conversation.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Please don't worry."

Angela brings a sit to Brennan's desk and sits down.

"Serious Bren, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything."

Brennan's face softens.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't usually act out."

Angela nods.

"I haven't slept very well this week. I haven't given myself a break."

"Sweetie, if anyone needs a break, it's you. You work harder and more efficiently than any of us."

"But I can't, I'm needed. You know, what I do is important. And just because something is difficult, doesn't mean I shouldn't do it."

Angela brings her hand across the desk and rests it on Brennan's slowly.

"I know. We all know, sweetie. Giving yourself a break doesn't mean you're giving up though. Think of your body as a rechargeable battery, you can only lose so much energy before you need to recharge."

Brennan smiles.

"That's very true."

"Why don't you go home for the rest of the day? I think we've got a hold on everything here."

Brennan removes her hand from under Angela's subtle grasp and starts to stand up.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Promise."


End file.
